EL MEJOR DÍA CONTIGO
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Porque siempre estuviste a mi lado, nunca me dejaste sola y siempre me regalas el mejor día contigo.lindo onehost de nessie y bella,regalo por el dia de las madres...:


Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

Solo el trama es mío basándome en la canción de **Taylor Swift "The best day "(****EL MEJOR DÍA CONTIGO)**

Esta historia está dedicada a todas las mama por motivo del día de las madre(que en México se celebra el 10 de mayo)

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**EL MEJOR DÍA CONTIGO**

Tengo 5 años y esta refrescando

tengo mi abrigo puesto

te escucho reír y te miro sonriendo

corro y corro

revise la calabaza y pase el tractor

mira ahora, el cielo esta dorado

abrazo tus piernas y me duermo

camino a casa

Tengo 5 años miro el hermoso pardo y sonrió, me gusta mucho jugar aquí, hace frio pero yo llevo puesto mi abrigo, parezco un oso jeja sonrió, entonces veo a la más bella mujer, le sonrió y ella me sonríe, corro asía ella y como siempre ella me recibe con los brazos abierto.

-mami-grite alegremente

-nessie, mi hermosa princesa-sonríe y me acaricia el cabello-es mejor que nos vallamos a casa, tú papi no tardara en llegar-sonríe -además esta haciendo mucho frio y no quiero que te enfermes.

-pero mami, si acabamos de llegar, podemos quedarnos otros 5 minutos-dije asiendo un puchero

Ella sonríe y asiente un sí con su cabeza, se sienta y yo me acurruco en sus piernas, mientras observo el hermoso prado junto a ella.

No sé cómo pero me quedo dormida, ella con mucho cuidado me sostienes y me llevas cargando asía la casa, siempre sonriendo.

No sé porque todo los arboles cambian

en otoño oh oh

pero sé que no estás para nada asustado oh oh

No sé si la casa de blanca nieves esta cerca o lejos

pero sé que tuve el mejor día contigo hoy :)

-mami, ¿le sucede algo a los arboles?-pregunte preocupada y la miro con tristeza.

-¿por qué lo pregunta nessie?

-es que, esta de color café y siempre esta de color verdad, ¿acaso está enfermo los arboles?-susurre.

-no te preocupes, los arboles está bien, no es nada que debas preocuparte-me sonríe.

Aun no muy convencida veo a los arboles y vuelvo a mira a mi mami, sonrió y me relajo, mi mami dijo que no es nada de qué preocuparse, miro así lo extremos del bosque buscando la casita de blanca nievas, mi tío emmett y dice que está cerca de aquí aunque llevo buscándola hace mucho, no sé si está lejos o cerca pero sé que la encontrare algún día.

Ahora tengo 13 y no sé cómo mis amigos pueden ser tan malos

Llego a casa llorando y me abrazas fuerte

Y sacaste las llaves

Y manejamos y manejamos hasta que encontramos un pueblo lo suficientemente lejos

Y hablamos y miramos vidrieras hasta que me olvide

Todos sus nombres

Llego llorando a casa, mi madre se me acerca y me abraza fuertemente.

-mami-grite llorando

-¿qué pasa nessie?

-mami-dije sin poder hablar.

-nessie ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunta alarmada mientras se arrodilla junto a mí

-hoy me pelee con mis amigos-dijo llorando-pero lo peor fue que también con jake.

-oh, nessie-me abraza y trata de pensar en algo, ella sabe que jake y nessie son los mejores amigos.

Entonces sacas las llaves de auto, me sube a asiento del copiloto, te sube al auto y manejas dejos de forks.

-dime que paso nessie-me pregunta, mientras estaciona el auto, yo la veo y le cuento.

-yo me pelee con los chicos, con sam, quil, claire, kim, embry, seth y jake, solo porque no quise jugar con ellos y por le conteste a leah por llamarme monstruo de lago Ness.

-oh nessie-dime mi madre mientras me abraza.

Sonrió, a pesar de estar triste sé que mi mami siempre estará conmigo.

No sé con quién hablare en clase ahora... uh uh

Pero ahora estoy riendo en el auto yendo a casa contigo uh u

No sé cuando tiempo durara que me sienta bien pero ahora sé que

Tuve el mejor día

Contigo, hoy.

-princesa no llores -sonríe mi mami mientras me limpia mis ojitos.

-gracias mami-le dijo mientras le sonrió-por siempre estar conmigo.

-No hija, gracias a ti por permitirme estar contigo en toda tu vida, se que a veces ando ocupada y que en ocasiones no paso mucho tiempo contigo pero a pesar de todo estoy feliz que me cuentes tu cosa

Veo como me sonríe y me mira, siempre que estoy triste ella siempre está mi lado

-entonces que te parece si te invito un rico helado de chocolate-interviene con una sonrisa

-si-sonrió de la alegría, ella siempre sabe cómo ponerme feliz.

Tengo un padre excelente

Su fuerza me hace más fuerte

Dios le sonríe a mi hermanito

Por dentro y fuera es mejor que nada

Llego a casa, veo a mi padre junto con mi mami, ellos me sonríen.

-nessie-dije mi padre muy serio-yo y tu mami tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿pasa algo?-dije preocupada.

-no hija, Edward tenemos que decirle-dije mi madre alegre de la emoción

-que pasa, digame de una vez-dije con los nervios de punta.

-nessie, vas a tener un hermanito.

-¿Qué?-dije en estado de shock, ellos me ven con cara de preocupación por mi ración, esperan unos segundos mientras asimiló lo que me digiero entonces empiezo a gritar como loca.

-un hermanito-grille de emoción, mientras empezaba a dar vuelta por la casa, feliz por tener un hermano.

Mis padres me mira y me sonríe, corro asía ellos y los abrazo

-gracias papas, por darme este hermoso regalo.

-hija-musita mi mama.

-princesa-susurra Edward.

Crecí en una linda casa

Y tuve espacio para correr

Y tuve... los mejores días contigo

Hay un video que encontré

Hace mucho...cuando tenía 3

Pintaste un dibujo en la cocina

Y me hablas

Es el borde de barcos de princesas y piratas

Y 7 enanos

Mi papi es inteligente y tú eres la señorita más linda en el mundo entero

Han pasado casi 10 años, miro la hermosa casa que alguna vez viví, sonrió mientras alguien me abraza por detrás.

-nessie, que piensa-musita mi jake en mi oreja.

-recordar cariño-le dijo mientras lo abrazo-aquí pase los mejores días de mi vida.

-lo sé hija-susurra mi madre detrás de mí.

Volteo y la veo, ella siempre tan hermosa como siempre.

-no sabes cuento extraño eso días mama-le sonrió y corro Asia su brazos-siento como si fuera ayer mama, cuando me consolaba y me cuidabas.

-lo sé hija, yo igual siento como si fuera ayer cuando te contaba historias de princesa y pirata.

-si, encontré un video hace poco, cuando tenía tres años y me pintaste un dibujo en la cocina y me contabas las historias de princesa y piratas y 7 enanos-sonrió al recordad.

-si hija, aun lo recuerdo.

Papa entra por la puerta junto con Anthony y se dirige así mí, y me abraza fuertemente.

-hija-grita mi padre mientras me abraza.

-nessie-dije Anthony de apenas 10 años.

-Que bueno que vaya venido a forks-dicho esto papa me abraza mas fuerte entonces mama intercede.

-Edward-grita mi madre-no olvides que nessie está embarazada, así que te cuidado.

-oh lo siento –dice apenado-pero hace mas de 1 año que no veo a mi hija, desde que se mudo a

Volteara y hace mas de 1 y medio que cierto lobo me la robo-dice mi padre mientras mira a jake.

-claro que no la robe-de defiende jake-ella acepto ser mi esposa, así que no la robe-dije jake mientras se muere de la risa.

-azh-dijo ¬¬mi padre-no importa estoy feliz que este los dos aquí.

-gracias suegro-sonríe jake-mejor dicho papi-

-¡¡jake!!-grite y reí, de toda las cosa que a mi padre odiaba era que jake le digiera papi.

-ok nessie, me calmare-me sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

-ya basta de tanta plática en hora de ir a comer-musita mi madre.

-antes de ir a comer-musita jake-nessie y yo le tenemos una noticia.

-¿noticia?-grita mi madre, mi padre y Anthony.

-al parecer –sonríe-nessie tendrá gemelos.

-¿Qué? gemelos-dijo mi papa quien no me dejaba de mira.

-gemelos-sonríe mi mama y me abraza.

-genial-grita Anthony.

-pero jake, ese no es la sorpresa.

-jejeje, lo se pero quería ver la cara de tu padre.

-hay mas –dice mi padre sudando

-si-susurro y me acerco a jake, el me toma y me abraza entonces el habla primero.

-como nessie tendrá gemelos-musita jake-hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que los niños necesita conocer a sus abuelo así que…

-jake pidió una traslado a port angeles-sonrie y miro a mis padres.

-¿que?-mascullo mi padre.

-oh nessie-dice mi madre con los ojos lloroso

-genial hermana- sonríe Anthony

-ya conseguimos una casa en forks, esta cerca de aquí-jake le dice con una sonrisa.

-nessie-mi madre me abraza muy fuerte y susurra –gracias.

-gracias a ti mama, tú has sido la mejor madre del mundo y quiero que mis hijos conozca a la

Mejor madre y abuela del mundo-la abrazo y le deposito un dulce beso-gracias por ser la mejor

Madre del mundo, espero ser igual de bueno como tú lo fuiste conmigo

-eso nunca lo dude Ness

-mama

-si nessie

-gracias por regalarme el mejor día contigo y feliz día de las madre.

-gracias a ti hija-me sonríe

Veo la casa y es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, me siento tan pequeña en sus brazos y siento como si aun fuera una niña, pero sé que ya no soy esa pequeña niña aun así estoy feliz de que mi madre este junto a mí, no sé que me prepare el futuro pero sé que alado de mi mama todo saldrá bien.

Ahora se porque todos los arboles cambian en otoño

Sé que estuviste a mi lado incluso cuando estaba equivocada

Y te amo por darme tus ojos

Quedándote atrás y mirándome brillas

No sabía si lo sabias

Así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para decir

Tuve el mejor día

Contigo, hoy :)

* * *

Hola a todos jejeje espero que les haya gustado este pequeño onehost, está dedicado a todas las mamas del mundo, ellas quien siempre nos apoya y cuidad en los momentos difíciles y siempre está con nosotros jejeje.

"**Tus brazos siempre se abren cuando necesito un abrazo. Tu corazón sabe comprender cuándo necesito una amiga. Tus ojos sensibles se endurecen cuando necesito una lección. Tu fuerza y tu amor me han dirigido por la vida y me han dado las alas que necesitaba para volar." **

Gracias mama

Antes que nada esto es algo importante para mí, ya que hoy 10 de mayo en México (en otro países otro día de este mes) se celebra esta hermosa fecha donde honramos a nuestra madre, realmente este día deberíamos celebrarlo todo los días ya que ella se merece mucho mas, ellas quien no soporta día a día, quien ha cuidado de nosotros desde el momento en que nacimos, ellas a quien llamamos mama.

En este día tan especial les deseo lo mejor y que se la pase increíble con todos sus seres queridos y no olvide que:

"**La mano que mueve a la cuna es la mano que manda en el mundo"**

**Feliz día de las madres :)**


End file.
